


Their Family's Way of Reunion

by Isolophiliac



Series: Idiosyncrasy Among Brothers [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Fluff, Grayson Issue #12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolophiliac/pseuds/Isolophiliac
Summary: Damian discovers the truth behind Dick's 'Death'.





	Their Family's Way of Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a counterpart to Why, the previous story in this series.
> 
> Update: I feel like I should also add, in case you didn't notice in the tags, this is my adaptation of a scene from issue 12 of Grayson Comics, so a lot of the things I imply tie into either that comic book or the Grayson comics series as a whole, not the one-shot series this story is apart of.

He was alive.

That idiotic, over-affectionate, irksome, obnoxious man was still alive.

Damian didn’t know whether he wanted to beat the young man standing before him to a pulp or crush him in one of the ridiculous acts of affection he had only recently and reluctantly began to look upon as more than the frivolous acts of indulgent neanderthals. Before he could choose which it would be he found himself surrounded by warmth, Grayson’s voice ringing in his ears.

“I missed you.” Damian breathed, his voice holding more emotion than he’d ever be willing to admit to. With everything that had happened in the recent past, his own death, hearing the news of Grayson’s death, watching the footage… His father forgetting.

“I know, kiddo,” Dick whispered, holding him close. “Me too. Me too.”

Everything inside him was a mess, but even so, a tangled bit of misery faded away to something a bit closer to clarity upon hearing his older brother’s words.

Damian’s grip on Grayson tightened. It was real, this was real.

He was really here.

“Aren’t you going to tell me I’m an ass for hiding, for doing it all?”Grayson laughed, pleasantly surprised at Damian’s affection.

“Don’t you already know you’re an ass?” Damian demanded in return, taking note of the blooming bruise of his cheek, distinctly the shape and size of Jason’s fist. It was easily deducible that somebody else had already beaten him to the ‘beating to a pulp’ option. “I don’t really see the point in having to bother with it.” He added, deciding that despite the situation he could not stand to follow so closely in any of his brother’s footsteps no matter how tempting.

He had a status that needed both proving and upholding after all.

Grayson laughed at that, releasing Damian from his bear hug.

“Y’know, baby-bat I got you a little something, a gift from your old man’s things.” Dick elaborated, reaching into the back pocket of his smoke grey cargo-style pants.

Damian wasn’t paying attention, he was too lost in his thoughts.

So much had been going on, although with his lifestyle and family ties that were a given but with his father’s memory loss and Grayson’s ‘death’ things had been… harder than he was willing to admit. He’d attempted to ignore it, to just keep moving forwards, traveling, visiting Gotham Academy, spending time with Collin and attempting to tolerate that the ridiculous Robin movement (a battle he was willing to admit he was failing, although he would never use such phrasing outside of his own thoughts) but in the end he knew he’d been isolating himself, avoiding his problems the same way he’d been avoiding his mother as of late.

Grayson pulled an old handle, a plain grey and gold-rimmed hilt to a katana out from his pocket, holding it out to Damian.

“It’s a sword hilt.” Dick started, causing Damian to roll his eyes at his obviousness. “From the first time, your dad fought your grandpa. It was the first time he met your mom, you should have it.” He explained as Damian did his best to remain indifferent.

“TT.” Damian let out his signature tutting noise, causing Dick to bite back a found bit of laughter bubbling in his throat. “Well, I already have Grandfather’s hilt so perhaps this can complete the collection. Though it does seem mildly redundant.”

Dick smiled down at the younger boy, resting his hand on his shoulder.

“Before we get into it, and we have a lot to get into, I have to tell you something” Dick started seriously, the rarity of him adapting such a demeanour gaining him Damian’s full attention. “Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, I knew they could take my leaving, each of them has been in this game long enough. And you’ve seen things too, I know. Kids like you… Well, there aren’t a lot of kids like you. I just want to say how you took it, how you went on, to see what you’re doing, what you’ve become, I’m nothing but proud.”

Dick admitted, meaning every word despite his ulterior motives.

Damian was grinning up at him, taking every word into account.

And although Grayson had just told him something admittedly very important in one of their family’s less used codes, he beamed as he registered the truth behind his words.

As odd as they may be brothers they were indeed.


End file.
